


Milkshakes

by notanotherscreenname



Series: FeVeR Dreams [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanotherscreenname/pseuds/notanotherscreenname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carver eats at the diner where Felix works every day for lunch and orders a different milkshake every day. Felix leaves him sketches and notes on his napkins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milkshakes

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt from Kalisca "i tell my friends i come to the cafe you work at because they have the world’s greatest milkshakes but i love the little notes you leave me scrawled on napkins every time you take my order and you smile at me like the sun from across counter tops" FeVer! :)

    The Hawke siblings filed into the booth, Garrett sitting next to Bethany and Marian and Carver on the other side. "Ok Carver, you got us all here," Marian said, "these milkshakes better be amazing."  
  
    "Marian stop being grumpy," Bethany scolded. "We need to decide on what to do for Mothers Day. It's a week away."  
  
    "I think we should send her on a cruise."  
  
    "Garrett," Carver said, "she gets seasick."  
  
    The waiter approached the table with a stack of menus and a notepad in hand. "Hello my name is Felix, do you all know what you'll be drinking or would you like a moment?"  
  
    "Well I'm going to try the Cookie Dough today but it think they'll need a minute."  
  
    Marian elbowed him, "don't speak for everyone Carver."  
  
    He looked at her through his brows and asked, "well do you know what you want?"  
  
    "No but."  
  
    "Ok thank you Felix we'll be ready to order in a bit." Bethany shrugged, "what you two would have been at that forever."  
  
    "Oh licorice, that'll taste like Fenris," Garrett chuckled.  
  
    "Oh brother," the all groaned.  
  
    Felix returned to take their orders, cookie dough for Carver, creamsicle for Bethany, licorice for Garrett and peanut butter cup for Marian. While they waited for their milkshakes Carver stole looks over the counter at Felix. He had been eating lunch at the Barefoot Magister every day for a month straight. It started as a whim, it was a five minute walk from his office, and he had been tired of eating at his desk. But now he showed up to see Felix. He had a ready, sunny smile and he left encouraging notes and fun sketches on his napkins when he served his milkshakes. Carver had had to add extra time at the gym to combat all the milk and sugar he'd been eating but it was worth the daily pick me up.  
  
    He averted his eyes when Felix came to the table with a tray full of dairy. He passed the glasses around with a napkin under each base. Carver slipped his into his pocket quickly so the others wouldn't see. He looked up to find Felix smiling down at him knowingly.   
  
    "Enjoy and let me know if you need anything." He tapped the table in front of Carver and said, "let me get you a napkin."  
  
    They all eyed their milkshakes trying to decide what the best approach would be to get started. Carver was the first to dig in, his was garnished with a chocolate chip cookie which he dipped into the ice cream before eating. The others finally dug in and a chorus of mmms and "let me try yours" began.   
  
    Felix returned with the extra napkin for Carver and asked, "are you enjoying your selections?"  
  
    Bethany gushed, "this is the best thing I have ever tasted in my life."  
  
    "Thank you, my mother makes the ice creams from scratch. They are our most popular items."  
  
    "Well," Garrett said, "please tell her we all enjoyed our milkshakes."  
  
    They planned a mother's day dinner before they all parted ways. Carver pulled the napkin from his pocket when he was alone in his car. It had a sketch of a bulldog that was so similar to the tattoo on his bicep that it had to be based on it. The dog was eating comically large cookies. Carver felt a smile creep across his face as he added it to his growing collection in his glove box.  
  
    When Carver entered his office Monday morning he found a stack of files at least a foot tall. There was a note on top that just read: Corrections needed. _Well shit on top of my workload now I have to correct the work of others._ He had them all corrected and filed by lunch but his mood was soured.  
  
    He walked into the diner and searched the room for Felix. He was with another customer but when he saw Carver he looked up and smiled. Carver felt a bit of his tension lift but he couldn't bring himself to return the smile. He took his seat and waited for Felix to come.  
  
    "Well hey there," he said sunny as ever. "Do you know what you want?"  
  
    "Yeah, how about some comfort food today. Apple pie this time please."  
  
    "Coming right up."  
  
    Carver watched him walk away until he was behind the counter then pulled his phone out to check his email. He found one from Meredith titled Corrections Needed. "Ugh God when will it end?"  
  
    "Bad day?"  
  
    He looked up to see Felix smiling down at him as always. "Better now. How do you always stay so sunny?"  
  
    "I don't know I just do. I suppose that's not a helpful answer."  
  
    "Well thank you for always trying to cheer me up."  
  
    "My pleasure," he sat the napkin he had been holding down on the table and said, "see you tomorrow."  
  
    Carver looked down at the napkin, a thorny rose bush took up one end of the napkin with a quote on the other side. "We can complain because rose bushes have thorns, or rejoice because thorn bushes have roses.” -Abraham Lincoln. He folded it up and tucked it into his pocket. He couldn't have said he was looking forward to more corrections but he felt less like punching a wall.  
  
    Tuesday was a better day, Meredith was out of the office so everyone was able to breathe easier. Despite that Carver felt a general melancholy that settled around him like a fog. The others in his office gave him a wide berth but he didn't mind, he didn't want to speak to anyone anyway.  
  
    He almost didn't go to the diner for lunch but he found himself craving the contact and smiles from Felix. When he entered he didn't look for him he just found his seat and waited. Felix was at his table almost before his butt hit the seat.   
  
    "What will it be today?"  
  
    "I don't know I think I've tried most of them." He shrugged, "can I see the menu again?" Felix handed one to him and he glanced over it until one stood out. "Lemon cheesecake sounds nice."  
  
    When Felix left to fill his order Carver slumped into the seat and tried to pay attention to his phone. He swiped through emails and updates until Felix returned. He looked up to find him smiling as always but he didn't try to start a conversation. Felix sat the napkin down on the table with a little wrap of his knuckles.  
  
    "Enjoy."  
  
    Carver didn't read the napkin he just folded it an put it in his pocket. Later in the day he found it and pulled it out. It read: What do you get when you cross a lemon and a cat? He flipped it and found a sketch of a cat eating a lemon and puckering. Under that it said: a sour puss. Carver slapped his palm against his mouth to hold in his guffaw.  
  
    Wednesday morning Carver woke up smiling from a dream in which he was kissing Felix. He couldn't recall the details but it was enough to leave a flush on his cheeks until he made it to work. He was in such a good mood that he didn't even flinch when Meredith brought more corrections to him.  
  
    He entered the diner with a bounce in his step and waved at Felix when he saw him. He sat in his usual booth and Felix came to take his order right away. "What will it be today?"  
  
    "Hmmm I'm thinking, strawberry banana."  
  
    "That is an excellent choice. You seem to be in better spirits today."  
  
    He couldn't place why but he said, "actually I had a really great dream about you."  
  
    "About me?" Felix smiled but he was obviously confused.   
  
    "Oh well,” he backtracked, “the diner and the milkshakes and how it brightens my day when I read your notes," he felt heat creeping back up his cheeks, "and I'm going to stop talking now."  
  
    Felix laughed and said, "well I'm glad I, er we can lift your spirits."  
  
    When he served the milkshake he brought two napkins with a comic of a strawberry and a banana having a picnic. The last panel said, "I don't know where I was going with this one."   
  
    Thursday he didn't have to go in to work so he went to the gym then the diner for lunch. Felix brought him a menu and his ready smile was topped with a flush in his cheeks. "How has your day gone so far?"  
  
    Carver shrugged and his shirt slipped to cover up his nipple. "Well I didn't know that was out there, sorry."  
  
    "Oh no, it was fine.” He cleared his throat, “so what'll be today?"  
  
    "Let's go with coffee bean."  
  
    When he served the milkshake Felix avoided eye contact as he sat the napkin down. He left the table before Carver could read it. He worried he had offended him until he unfolded it. It had his phone number on it with a note that said, "I drew a blank on the note, text me and maybe I'll have a good idea."  
  
    Friday Carver had a three hour conference call and to pass the time he texted Felix. They joked about needing a vacation to a tropical island. Just before he was going to leave for lunch he was pulled into a meeting with Meredith. He convinced her to send the intern to the diner for lunch. He texted Felix to say sorry and tell him he was trying the tropical milkshake with coconut ice cream. He found his napkin fixed to his cup with a rubber band. It had a sketch of him and Felix lounging on the beach with coconut drinks in their hands.  
  
    Saturday afternoon he came in with his siblings again as well as all of their friends. They had spent the week hyping the diner and the others wanted to see if it lived up to it. There were ten of them in total so they had to scoot two tables together to accommodate them all.  
  
    "Wow," Felix said when they were finished taking their seats, "there are a lot of you."  
  
    Bethany smiled, "we had to prove to all of them how great these milkshakes are."  
  
    "Well let's not hesitate then do you all need a bit to order or do you know what you want?"  
  
    Carver said, "I'm feeling adventurous today, what do you recommend?"  
  
    "Well you could try the chocolate chili, it's my favorite."  
  
    "Well that's what I'll have then."  
  
    This time he didn't pocket the napkin he read it in front of the others then tucked it away. A flushed hit his cheeks but he didn't give any other indication of what it said.  
  
    Bethany pinched his cheek and asked, "what has you blushing?"  
  
    "Just remembering a joke," he lied.  
  
    Later that afternoon he came back to the diner after parting from the others. He sat at the counter to wait for Felix. He pulled the napkin out to read it again. "I get off at four, want to hang out?"


End file.
